Tangled
by evilcats
Summary: Jack finds a girl conning a small island pretending to be a ghost haunting the villagers because of an unproper burial. They try to leave offerings of substantial worth so she doesn't kill their children. Jack would like to take a look at these- offerings
1. Mystery of Headless Mountain

Jack sighed. No adventurous fun in a week. His glance wandered out the window and rested on the Mountain. Mountain? When did that get there...?

"Gibbs, when did that mountain get there?" Jack said, slurring his words into a sentence and gesturing to the large mountain in the distance.

"Jack, it was there the whole time. You're either to drunk to notice or the fog was covering it up!" Gibbs giggled and let his head drop on to the table.

Oh, Jack thought. His eyes went back to the mountain. He wondered what was up there, how long it would take to go up, how long it would take to go around, how long it would take to burn the island for fun, how long it would take to raid this whole island... his thoughts were interrupted by some movement outside in the street. Jack thought this was quite odd, since it was already very late, possibly very early, and the fog was so thick you could eat it.

He squinted to see what was there.

It was a white figure, wandering aimlessly in the thick fog. Very white skin. White dress. White hair. Ghostly appearance... Ghostly? Was he seeing ghosts? Very drunk? Going crazy? Jack opted for the first.

Without a second thought, He slammed down his drink and stumbled blindly into the foggy night.

Moisture and freezing night air awoke him almost immediately as it hit his face. His eyes searched the distance for this mysterious thing. He saw it, and walked slowly towards it...The figure spotted him, looked rather frightened, and ran off into the safety of the thick fog. Jack, rather confused, curious and a bit drunk took no further action in looking for the ghost, and obediently burst into the doors of the bar.

"Everyone! Did you see what I just saw?"

"A crazy man running through the door? Yes."

Everyone laughed.

"No no, this woman, in all white was walking round outside" Jack said making all sorts of hand gestures. The whole bar cracked up laughing.

"Jack" Gibbs said lovingly, placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him down into a seat.

"Have you not heard the story of the ghost of Headless Mountain? She haunts this island."

"She? You mean tha crazy lass outside was really a ghost?"

"Aye, that be true. Many of people have seen her wandering the streets at night, only in thick fog, laying bloody flowers on people doorsteps and running into the night fog if someone sees her.

Jack looked sceptical.

"Well, you saw her yerself didn't ye?"

"I guess so. But, ghosts?"

"Aye, ghosts. Locals say about six years back, a young girl, about 16 or 17 was found on tha beach down there" he gestures to the direction of the beach. "They brought her into town and put her in the graveyard, ready to be buried... the next day, on her burial, she was gone"

This story was sounding very fake to Jack, but he decided never to doubt ghost stories.

"They believe the town's witchdoctor took her body, and operated on her to take her things inside, so since she didn't get a proper burial, she will haunt the island, forever..."

The whole tavern burst into applause. Apparently they were listening too.

"So now, she leaves bloody white roses on th doorstep of the children going to die if they don't give her an offering."

"An offering of..."

"Lets see, gold, food, priceless things, trees, dead turtles...anything" Joshamee stated. "Jack?"

But, he wasn't listening of course because his mind was plotting a little visit to this mountain.

* * *

"No" said a muffled voice from the cupboard. "I am never ever coming out and absolutely never that hideous and tasteless dress"

"Darling, it's only for one night and I promise you can burn it afterwards"

"Burn it...Really?"

"No"

The voice grumbled. "Fine"

"Girls, help her with her dress" Her mother said with a snap of her fingers.

A couple of 'yes ma'ams' were said and the girl stepped out of the cupboard.

'Absolutely hideous...' She mumbled looking over the dress. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes ma'am," They all chimed.

I knew it, she thought. The maids brought out the huge dress and began to dress her.

Ten minutes later, they had gotten on the corset and started to tighten slowly. The girl yelped and backed away from the maids.

"Miss, we need to put your dress on, I promise it won't be as bad after we're done"

"Have you ever worn a corset?"

"No, but -"

"Then you have no right to say that" She said with a cheeky smile. She went back to the maids and the continued tightening. The girl suddenly found it harder and harder to breathe, and all her insides and ribs were getting crushed.

"My goodness, can this get any tighter!"

"Maybe if you sucked in your stomach a bi-" the maid stopped herself, but she had already said too much.

The girl knew she was fatter than other girls of her age, but she didn't care too much about what others thought.

'Whore' she thought in her mind. "I am sucking in my stomach" She said icily. Another few minutes later...

"We're done with the corset Miss" said the other maid triumphantly.

The girl sighed and prepared herself for another 20 minutes of torture.

* * *

"Jack you're mad, nobody goes up the mountain, not just because it's haunted n all, because its steep, and dangerous" Gibbs said in a worried tone. "Everyone who tries to go up dies. Falling rocks, does everyone. And headless men litter the place you know. The ghost throws down the corpses of men who disturb her rest. It's not called headless Mountain for nothin'."

"Ah Gibbs, glad you still care, but isn't there another way round the mountain?"

"Well, yes, but the thickest forest you'll ever set yer eyes on"

"Now I can do thick forests, but not deadly falling rocks and head hunting ghosts.

So you and me are going on a little trip...savvy?"

* * *

The slightly fat girl stomped down the hallway, making a loud thumping on the wooden floor. The dress was the most annoying, uncomfortable and tackiest thing she had ever worn. Fuming, she gathered her dress and petticoats and kicked open the door.

"This is what your wife is making me wear to that stupid party" She said angrily taking a seat next to a man she had never seen. "Sorry, just in a bad mood" She whispered to him.

Her father took no notice of her and continued with paperwork.

"Emily, meet your new husband, John Attenborough." He said nonchalantly, busying himself with papers.

Husband? What? New?

"Husband?" She spluttered. "I'm only 16! I can't marry! And you can't make me"

"Since you are living under this roof, you will do as I say Emily"

"Then I don't want to live under YOUR roof and live under YOUR rules!" she shouted at him. Her father didn't flinch the slightest and was still scribbling away. "Why won't you look at me."

He slowly lifted his head, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Because you are a disgrace to this family's name."

* * *

A/n: Hmm. Interesting. I was sure I owned Pirates of the Caribbean. I guess not. 


	2. A Different Kind of Ghost

* * *

"Now. It's - only - a matter of - cutting through these...vines" Jack said, slashing viciously through the thick growth. "Then we're home-free!"

Mr. Gibbs mumbled something under his breath Jack didn't quite catch. "What was that Gibbs?"

"Nothing..." He muttered.

A few long hours later, they had possibly reached the base of the mountain. The terrain slowly ascended upwards, but it was still quite hard to tell with all the trees.

"Not long now," Jack chirped. He obviously was still in a good mood, even from all the trekking.

"Captain..." Gibbs started. He stopped to catch his breath and leant against a tree. "Can't...we... stop...just for a minute?"

Jack turned around to see Gibbs quite worn out, and his eyes begging them to pause.

"Well, I guess...for a minute"

* * *

There was a few seconds of heated eye contacts, until Emily broke away and ran out of the room, tears running down her cheeks. John Attenborough watched her as she slammed the door in fury.

"That was," He said, pausing. "A little bit harsh sir, if I may say so"

"No, you may not say so, because" He said pausing from his scribbling to look at him though his glasses. "You won't get a single shilling of mine if you don't marry that freak of nature"

John flinched faintly at the cruelty of this man, speaking of his own daughter like trash. But after all, there were rumours he had beaten his wife to death and blamed it on the girl for being born.

"Excuse me" He said, getting up from the chair and leaving him to work. John slipped out and heard a soft sobbing down the hall. It was Emily, sitting on the floor hugging her knees.

He bit his lip. He wasn't really used to dealing with crying women. He walked over to her side of the hall and crouched down beside her.

"He didn't mean it..."

"Of course he did" She spat. "I am a disgrace, I killed my mother, and I'm spoilt brat and look at me"

She looked up into his eyes with sorrow, brimming with tears. "I'm a freak of nature..."

The exact words her father had used...

* * *

Gibbs gave of a hacking cough.

"C'mon...Gibbs...Almost..." Jack had just begun to loose his breath, but stopped in mid sentence when he saw a small, dark opening. "Well well, I guess we're here!"

"Thank...the Lord..." Gibbs gasped.

"Ok Gibbs, I'll go in first - let you catch your breath."

"Great. Plan. Jack" He said slowly recovering. Jack nodded and slowly began to edge into the darkness...

"Come with me" He said gently.

"To get married" Sniff. "You must be kidding me"

He laughed. "No, I'll tell you a secret,' he paused for a while, thinking about how to put it.

'I don't...really like...um women...do you...know ?"

Sniff. "Really?" She croaked. "So we could...pretend to get married?"

"Yes, and you can get out of here, and we'll go to the authorities and get that man put away. If that's what you want of course."

She broadly smiled and nodded vigorously. There was a brief space of silence while she preened herself. "So, why would agree to marry me in the first place?"

"Well - it's a long story. I met your father at a social gathering and he insists we wed. He offered me a LOT of money. Sorry..."

She wiped her blotchy cheeks "No, it's alright."

"And I need money for my mother's operation and - to visit someone special" He said a bit dreamily, eyes glazing. "Both cost an awful lot of money, I just have enough to support my family and these costs."

She smiled and wished someone would love her as much as he loved his mother and partner.

* * *

It was strangely hotter in this cave thing. It was also very dark. Jack walked for a few minutes until a small light came into sight. A light? In a cave? How strange. He walked on further on until he found out what the source of light was coming from. A candle.

"Excuse me sir, A butler said, rapping lightly at the door. Mr. Lane mumbled, to signify he was listening.

"I just heard some...interesting news in the hallway."

"So it's settled then?" John said. "We leave this place tomorrow at the crack of dawn"

Emily smiled in thought of leaving this place behind. Tomorrow I'll have a new life...

A candle. I knew it; this ghost story was just a trick, Jack thought. He walked over to it and examined the objects on the table. Just ordinary objects you'd find in a house. Apples, paper and quill, a large emerald... Jack picked up the emerald and took a closer look in the candle light.

It glowed and reflected his face. And someone else behind him.

* * *

Emily awoke the next morning. She was so happy. As happy as she had ever been in her life. Everything was ready for a new life. Clothes and belongings stood ready to go at her door. She quickly dressed and took her luggage to John's guest room door. It was still dark outside and she didn't want to wake anyone by lighting any candles. She glanced around at the hauntingly moonlit hallways and gently knocked on John's door.

"John...John?" She whispered. No answer. Carefully, making sure the door didn't creak, she opened the door slightly and slid through. Closing the door again, she turned to see John's gas lamp on, giving off eerie shadows on the walls. He was still in bed, his back to her.

"John?" She whispered. "It's almost dawn, why aren't you up? John?"

She crept over to his bed and tapped him on the shoulder. "John?" She grabbed his limp arm and pulled him towards her. His body rolled on its back. His eyes were huge. There was a dagger in him, dragged down his chest, exposing his blood and guts. She carefully removed the lunged dagger. Some of his insides slid onto the bed as result. She was horrified. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, she could only stare at John's vacant expression and his mutilated body.

Who could do such a thing. She slowly backed up towards the door, breathing irregularly.

Out of nowhere, arms shot out, one wrapped tightly around her waist and the other muffling any screams coming from her mouth. She knew that hand. She knew the feeling of it against her cheek.

"Hello Dear Emily," Her father whispered in her ear, slowly and sickeningly. Emily gave a small scream which was muffled by his great hand. "Think you were going to get away with marrying a fag did you? Going to go to the Queen to tell her to kill me were you? Think again dearest"

He was crazy. Absolutely crazy. "My precious little child... You're going to pay for the crime of killing my beloved wife, and being the devil herself... You're going on a little trip to the bottom of the ocean, you are" Emily's breathing quickened. There was no use fighting back. There had to be another way...

* * *

Jack turned quickly to find himself face to face with Gibbs. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dear lord Gibbs, you scared me out of my boots!" Jack chuckled. Gibbs didn't laugh with him.

Gibbs didn't have an expression on his face. Gibbs' body leaned towards Jack. Jack dodged him and Gibbs hit his head on the hard table. Jack was extraordinarily shocked and looked down at his limp body. There was a dagger in his back.

"Gibbs?"

"Can I help you with something?" said a silky voice in his ear. He slowly turned around to see the face of Gibbs' murderer. A young albino woman.

* * *

A/n: Firstly, I would like to thank my very first reviewer! Thanks Down2MarsGirl, your words inspired me beyond reason… You get an ultra-MEGA-super-special-cyber cookie for that! Sorry jennifer123, you were just too slow… I hope this chapter was ok… sigh I think I'll own Pirates of the Caribbean another day. I just don't feel like it right now… 


	3. The Trouble With Mountains is

He dragged her on to the small ship. She was kicking and yelling muffled screams into the dawning morning. If she couldn't do anything, she could make it harder for him.

"Blasted girl..." He mumbled. He had bound and gagged her so she didn't try any escape attempts. But he still had many bruises from her kicking and buckling. He threw her below and got the little ship ready to weigh anchor.

Still a blindfold over her eyes and legs and arms bound, she felt her father removed the rag with he gagged her with, probably to hear her screams from down there, the sick man he was.

'Finally, he left me alone- the fool.' She had to work quickly, because didn't have long. Emily had no idea when her father was going to check on her. She twisted until she had access to her skirt. She pulled away the layers with her mouth until her thigh was exposed. She felt around for a dagger hidden under her garter and pulled it out with her mouth. She groaned slightly in pain. The dagger had dug into her leg from all the kicking and fighting. Dropping the dagger on the floor, she felt around with her bound hands, positioned the dagger and moved back and forth on the bloody dagger.

She scraped and cut her wrists quite a bit, but after about an hour, her hands were free. She quickly got to work on freeing herself. She hid the dagger back in her garter, and tied herself up again, and counted to 47 before her father burst in.

"Time to go for a little swim sweetie"

He dragged her back on deck by the feet.

"This seems like such a shame" He said. "You won't get to see yourself dying"

"Oh indeed, what a shame" She retorted. The rope she was holding together behind her back slipped a little.

He tutted. "That is no way to talk to your father young miss"

"I'll never think of YOU, a cold blooded monster as MY father"

"But," he said. "Isn't that what you are anyway?" Anger boiled in her. How dare she insult her again! She kicked randomly at the sound of his voice and was pleased when he heard him groan in pain.

"Ow... fuck you little wench"

"Is that anyway to speak to your daughter?" she mimicked

He whipped of her blindfold. It was the first time she got a look around. They were in the middle of the ocean. No land. No nothing. Fear flooded her brain.

"I'll speak to you how I bloody well please." He whispered in her ear. He propped her on the edge and pushed her off into the deep blue.

* * *

"Well, that explains the ghost sightings" He said, trying to joke to cover his fear.

"It does, doesn't it," She grinned, her black eyes glowing evilly "I am surprised you're not breaking down and screeching at me like a monkey"

"Oh no... Never, like a monkey" His eyes wandered. He was trying to find the way back out without being too suspicious. He looked up at the ceiling which was a cone, where there was a small pin circle of light. Either than that, the only was to get out was through her. She gave a short laugh which interrupted his trail of thought.

"Firstly I'd have to congratulate you," She said. "The...fourth person who thought of going up the other side of the mountain" She said ticking off her fingers.

Jack flashed a fake grin. "Why thank you"

"Secondly," she said taking a pistol from behind her back and aiming straight at Jack's head, "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you"

"Afraid?" He said, trying to conceal his fear, "So, you don't really particularly want to kill me...right now"

"Mmm... Your right," She said thinking. Jack let out a little sigh of relief. "Let me restate that then, I'll have to kill you"

"That sounds like its forced and going to be very tedious"

"Shut up" she snapped, "I am going to kill you out of my own free will, and it is going to be rather -enjoyable" She accentuated her last word. She another step closer, making Jack hit the table. Jack felt up the table behind him for anything that could aid him and found something long and thick, just right for beating someone. He tugged as hard as he could. But it wasn't just something long and thick; it was the table leg, holding up something large and heavy, which Jack found out to be the table top. It was actually a large slab of rock. The table teetered and thudded on the ground, and made quite a dint in the ground. That event made her drop the pistol in surprise, which made it go off with a distinct bang. Suddenly, the floor began to shake and a rumbling came from under their feet. She looked at him in disbelief, thinking how he could destroy her precious table. Then her mind whipped back to the problem of a disturbed volcano.

"You idiot you ruined my floor!" She hissed. The shaking got more severe that she stumbled "and we have to get out of here!" They both ran as fast as they could back out of the opening.

To both their surprise, they ran into Gibbs.

"Didn't I kill you?"

"Oh funny story that..."

"Not now Gibbs, place is about to blow!" Jack said quickly, pushing him down towards the array of trees. So there they were: a girl-ghost and two pirates, running down a steep mountain that was actually an active volcano.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet. The ghost-girl was about to keep running further into the dense forest, but Jack grabbed her and pulled her towards the town.

"What are you doing? We have to go this way, the forest is too dense."

"They'll kill me if they see me"

Jack thought about it, and she was right. The villagers would kill her if the saw her, ghost or no ghost.

He thought fast and took off his coat and hat.

"Quick" He said. She slipped it on quick enough, but had to stuff her hair into the hat. She nodded and he took her hand and they both ran into the village.

The sky was getting very cloudy, and the whole village was in panic. They kept running, and no one took a second glance at her because they were too busy with saving their own lives. The ground was rumbling fiercely when they made it to the little boat. Gibbs was already in it, and by the looks of it, had already to taken off without them.

"Why are you taking her" He shouted

"Just trust me" He shouted back, and winked slyly.

Gibbs shot her a suspicious glare and they jumped into the water and hauled themselves in. Just as they half way to the ship, they heard a large boom and bits of ash and debris rained the sky.

* * *

Emily stumbled on to the ship, and glanced around at there surroundings. She had just realised she was on a pirate ship. Drat. Out of all the ships, it had to be a pirate ship. She turned around to see the man and the other man getting on too.

The one with brown dreadlocks cleared his throat. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl"

Emily smirked. What a name for a ship.

"What?" He demanded.

She stifled a giggle and said, "Nothing, nothing carry on."

He frowned, and did just that. "Captain Jack Sparrow is my name, and this, who you rudely stabbed, is Mr. Gibbs"

Emily smiled at him, but Mr. Gibbs gave her a displeased look, and then walked off.

"He wasn't very friendly" She said

"Well you weren't very friendly stabbing him in the back, now were you" He said, and winked at her.

"Now this here is Anna Maria" He continued. "You two play nice now"

Anna Maria gave her a sarcastic smile and stalked off. They walked on, Jack casually stopping to introduce this girl, whose name nobody knew yet.

"Well, that's everyone" He said. They were now at the helm. "And I don't even know you're name."

She paused. Should she tell him her real name? But no one knew her father anyway...and Lane was a dreadfully common name. "Emily Lane" She said briskly. She wandered over to the helm and ran over it with her finger tips. She gave a small smile and finally grew aware this Captain man was watching her.

"So, what are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing. Probably throw you down on an island maybe"

"A surprising thing to do for a person who tried to kill them, isn't it?"

"Alright, maybe that's not what I've got planned for ye" he said. "You'll find out soon enough..." he didn't mean too, but his gazed flickered down to her breasts. He couldn't help himself though, the fabric of her dress clung to her for its dear life, after all she was sopping wet.

She turned away and shot him a disgusted look. "I hope that wasn't a threat, because you'd better know now that I'd rather die." She glared and stalked off.

"You have me hat!" He said calling after her. "And me coat!" Emily stopped, and violently took off his things. She threw it harshly on the ground and was about to stalk off again, but said angrily, "Where the hell is my cabin!"

"Ask Mr. Gibbs," He said calmly with a grin.

She frowned and went off.

* * *

Emily sat on one of the beds, running her fingers through her tangled hair. The room was a bit small, but contained four beds, three looked occupied.

Getting to this room did reap rewards, being Mr. Gibbs' trust. He had a grudge against her for half killing him, but then again, who wouldn't? She had talked to him, and she found he did most of the talking. He raved on about some island and back hair. He also mentioned it is bad luck for a woman to be on board. Why, she did not know. Ana Maria was on board... but then again, she did look a bit like a man!

Emily burst into little giggles, but when she looked up again, Ana Maria was standing in the doorway, looking down on her with distaste.

"I don't know what the Captain wants with you, but you've gotta pull your weight round here" She said harshly. "Get up and follow me"

Emily was a bit dazed so she sat for another few seconds. "I said UP!" She said kicking her shin.

Emily was about to swear, but thought better of it and got up.

"So what will I be doing?"

"Can ye cook?"

"Why can't I do, I don't know, sailorly things?"

"Because you don't have any experience" she said then looked up and down. "And you are way too skinny"

"And what if I can't?"

They had obviously reached the kitchen. She stepped inside. It was a little small, but it was ok…

"Well, that's you bad luck" Anna Maria said nastily and slammed the door.

So there she was. She couldn't cook to save her life. Sure, being on the island gave her some skills, but only those to survive. She sighed and picked up a wooden spoon.

"Actually- it's your bad luck" she muttered.

* * *

.:A/n:… Well ok that wasn't a very good chapter but hey, I'm new! A big thanks (THANKS) to all that reviewed :) yes yes, you all get super mega ultra cyber cookies lol. I think my cookies changed from last time but, what they heck. Oh before I forget (but I never do…) I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean in anyway, blah blah blah whatever. I also do not think Anna Maria looks like a man:) Emily thinks that not me… 


End file.
